White Grains COMPLETE
by Go-To-The-Extreme
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to Konoha by Naruto, but he is not the Sasuke they used to know. Drugs and isolation caused Sasuke's personality to disintegrate. Will Naruto be able to bring the one he loves back from insanity? COMPLETE.
1. Let's go home, Sasuke

**White Grains**: Let's Go Home, Sasuke.

**[Note**: The _Italized_ words are thoughts.]

Sandals skidded across stone, steps gaining speed. The turns seemed endless and the walls looked identical.

"_Where are you?"_

He wanted to scream, to tighten his fists until his palms bled, but he didn't.

He would never give up.

"_Please be here!_"

The heavy breathing of his two teammates echoed behind him, their footsteps stumbling occasionally. Slowing down was not an option, not when he was so close.

This time Sasuke will be coming home.

Naruto panted, his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. Finally the last door came into view. They had just spent several hours checking Orochimaru's lair for familiar chakra, keeping in mind that Sasuke might be nearby. They went through every room, broke the doors down, tore into walls and hidden entrances, but there was no sign of the missing Uchiha.

Until now.

A sudden flare of chakra made the trio skid into a stop. The last door on the right looked like any other door they have seen in the lair, except the hidden traps and jutsu they sensed around it.

Sai made several seals and broke the first barrier.

A slow shuffling sound could be heard behind the door, the sound of bed sheets slowly hitting the floor. Naruto sucked in a deep breath and held it, his hand reaching out to touch the handle.

"Naruto, wait a minute I'm almost done with the last barrier" Sai warmed.

Naruto's eyes hardened "I've waited enough!" his body quivered with anticipation, he pulled his arm back then brought it to the door in a hard shove, instantly his sleeves burst into flames to the elbows. His expression was of agony but he didn't stop.

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura pulled at his shoulders. "**No Sakura this is it!**" with one more burst of chakra the door turned to ashes. The fire jutsu that was used to keep intruders out helped them in. that was strange in it-self, how can Sasuke be so careless?

Naruto felt heavy, as if his feet couldn't carry him. The Kyuubi was already healing the burnt flesh on his now exposed foearms, red chakra engulfed his arms as thin smoke ascended from his mending wounds, Sakura's hand remained on his shoulder as they stepped in cautiously, leaving Sai behind in the hallway preparing a signal justu that would summon the remaining leaf shinobi.

"The raid is a success" Sai scribbled down in his scroll, the strokes of his brush painted the words with swirls of dark ink. "Back-up may be needed, the Uchiha is located." With a _poof_ the scroll was gone in smoke.

The sound of bed sheets being pulled alerted the blonde shinobi, his tense shoulders giving a jolt. "Sasuke…" he squinted into the darkness, not bearing the thought of his estranged best friend spending two years of his life in a windowless room alone.

Such a sorrowful room.

A soft grunt sounded as a silhouette approached. Walking with a stagger, a raven-haired young man came closer, his face encased in darkness. Naruto's shoulder hurt like hell and he realized that Sakura was putting insane pressure on it, she couldn't conceal her anxiety anymore. The open doorway at their backs allowed the torches in the hallway to illuminate some area around them, a few paces in front of them started a dark curtain of black.

_The darkness is unbearable_….

"Sasuke, how can you live like this?"

The words escaped his lips before he even thought about it. Sasuke stilled, his form swaying slightly. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun doesn't seem well, let's hurry up" her breath tickled his ear but he didn't even notice. There was something strange before him.

Sasuke walked into the light. A pale chest came into view, his head an inch or two above theirs, his right hand clutching the edge of a white bed sheet, while the other rested on Naruto's shoulder softly, seemingly to help the Uchiha balance himself.

Sakura's horrified gasp echoed in the empty expanse as she got a view of extremely pale skin and dull eyes circled with gray, the once mesmerizing smirk turned into an absent smile.

It was Naruto's turn to slap his palm over his gaping mouth.

The uchiha's eyes squinted as the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

Sasuke suddenly burst into insane laughter.


	2. I want this

**White Grains chapter 2:**

**I Love The Dark.**

_The uchiha's eyes squinted as the corner of his lips tugged upwards._

_Sasuke suddenly burst into insane laughter._

Naruto and Sakura stiffened in shock. Sasuke's laugh echoed in the dark expanse, his shoulders shaking violently. He took three steps backwards so that only the lower half of his face was clear, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

"So you finally found me." The smugness in the pale teen's voice added to their apprehension.

A tinge of amusement laced the Uchiha's silky voice making his words drip with sarcasm "let me guess, you are here to save me and bring me home where I belong." A snicker sounded as red eyes blinked, losing focus for a few moments. Sasuke's lips kept twitched upwards then settled in a permanent grimace.

"Have you not learned your lesson, Uzumaki?" The Uchiha's chest rose and fell, his loose white shirt slid off his shoulders as he swayed, pooling around his waist. Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself then opened them slowly, determination glowed in the sapphire blue orbs "come home Sasuke. You don't belong here." He said forcefully. "But I do." Sasuke simply said, "I do belong here, they gave me the power I desired and for that I dress like the Sound, I talk like the Sound and I also fight like the Sound." Naruto shook his head and Sakura stepped forth "Sasuke-kun please listen to us! You can't stay here, Orochimaru only wants to train you to take over your body!" tears glistened in her green eyes, but she refused to let them slide down her face. She had made an oath to herself to stop crying when it got rough, stop crying when she needed to take action and help her friends in the time of need. The black commas of Sasuke's Sharingan started to swirl in a circular motion, his rage only evident in his eyes. "That is my business. If Orochimaru can give me power to kill Itachi then he can have this body."

"No!" the roughness in the Blonde's voice spoke for the unshed tears kept in throughout the years "don't. Just don't…."

Sasuke put a hand against the dusty gray concrete of the wall to steady himself. His head spun and his vision blurred. The usual side effects of the drug Kabuto designed to increase the Uchiha's training intake was taking its toll. Sakura bit her lower lip and discreetly focused green chakra into her palms. Naruto edged closer to the Uchiha, listening to Sai's fading steps as he went to search Orochimaru's main chamber. Sai had his own commands to follow but he did not neglect his teammates; a transparent white bird with black cloud-like swirls stood in the doorway, filling the frame. It's beady ink eyes staring at the interaction inside the room.

Sasuke put his free hand on his face and tightened it, pushing on his temples to stop the blood pounding in his head. It was a bad time to be in this weakened state. Sakura and Naruto took a few steps closer; Naruto in the front. "Sasuke…you know we care about you so please come home with us." Sasuke jolted his head up, his hand tight around his neck; it was getting harder to breath. His red eyes were wide open and his teeth were clenched tight

"Enough with your lies! If you cared about me then you wouldn't try to stand in my way!" Sasuke dug his pale fingers into the wall; "You wouldn't try to force me into a life of emptiness and regret."

Naruto froze, his lips parted slightly.

"Spending you're life chasing revenge is a dark purpose Sasuke, it's a dark purpose with no satisfaction to meet you at the end. It will swallow you and spit you out bare and cold. And alone" Sasuke laughed at the blonde's heartfelt words, finding them exceptionally humorous. He slid his hand form his neck to his face so that only his right eye was apparent between his fingers. He licked his pale pink lips. A hissing sound came from the dark room. Sakura contemplated her next move as Naruto looked for the source of the sound. Snakes started to slither towards the Uchiha and climb onto his legs. They curled around his form and settled. There were 20 of them, Naruto counted. Half of them stayed on the ground by their master's feet. Sakura felt a tremor through her body; Sasuke meant it when he said he fought like a Sound nin now. The bird, forgotten in the doorway, stared at the snakes. His clawed feet moved fast and he landed on the Uchiha before any of them had a chance to react. Sasuke's dizziness made it easier for him to be tackled to the hard ground. The snakes hissed and shot out wildly, biting and spreading their venom into the illusionary bird. The creature uttered a monstrous scream-like noise and pecked wildly at the serpents. Sasuke used his hands and punched the bird off him only to be tackled once again. In a horrifying scene the bird managed to swallow up most of the snakes and scare away the rest. Sasuke struggled to get the bird off.

Naruto rushed by the Uchiha and pinned his arms to his the sides of his head while Sakura kneeled by them and put her fingertips on the Uchiha's veins, sending chakra through his blood. Sasuke was starting to lose focus, the drug and Chakra melded together in his body causing drowsiness stronger than he had ever felt before. The pale form shook and thrashed, then clamed down. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he thought the Uchiha had finally regained his senses and stopped fighting, but no such luck. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, his eyes glowing with hatred. He opened his mouth to let out an angry burst of flame. The Bird screamed in agony before it melted in a puddle of ink, splashing them with black. Now that the Uchiha was almost free he lifted his lower body in an attempt to kick the blonde at his head only for his ankles to be pushed down again by strong hands. A ninja, so similar to himself, was kneeling by his feet holding him down, a big bag of purple scrolls strapped to his back. There wasn't enough Chakra of his own to perform another fire jutsu; the invading green chakra was forcibly sedating his body.

"Sasuke, calm down." At hearing Naruto's voice Sasuke realized he was breathing heavily, the oxygen never reaching his lungs in enough quantities.

He whispered something as black intertwined with the darkness around him. A different kind of darkness, the type he had no control over, the kind he loathed the most.

_Spending you're life chasing revenge is a dark purpose Sasuke, it's a dark purpose with no satisfaction to meet you at the end. It will swallow you and spit you out bare and cold. And alone_

He shook his head as the words echoed in his mind. He felt like he couldn't do it anymore.

"I WANT THIS. LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shook his body and tried to push them off him. Sakura kept the steady flow to sedate him and partly heal him of the effects of the drugs on his consciousness.

"Leave me alone! I want the darkness…I want it." He wanted to kill his feelings, to kill his bonds and friendships. That was the only way to kill his old self slowly. And by doing that, he would be ready to kill his brother.

The blackness that he loathed won at the end took over. He couldn't fight it anymore so he gave in to it.

He lost consciousness.


	3. Complications

**White Grains Chapter 3:**

**Be Yourself.**

The sun was going down and the silhouettes were gaining length, shadows of tree branches reached out, like claws, to the sandals of the discreet travelers that will soon be hidden under a blanket of stars.

The sound of grass swaying in the night evening breeze was a calming noise to be heard around them, to the addition to the sound of night crickets and inhabitants of the forest. Naruto performed a clone jutsu then sent the fifty blonde-clones to help the remaining leaf ninjas still ransacking the hideout back at the sound. Team Kakashi had their own mission to finish: **Bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village. **

The unconscious captive was tied to the back of a transparent black ink tiger, made with a texture that was almost invisible in the darkness. Many chains wrapped around pale arms and chest, green healing chakra had to be infused into the special chains to keep the chakra flow steady in the Uchiha's system.

Sakura retained the cover on the team, concealing their presence during their exit through the Sound's border. They could not afford any confrontations with any remaining Sound ninjas lurking around, might they try to take back Sasuke to their master. They increased their speed when they finally crossed the border. Feeling much comfort at knowing there was a lower chance of them encountering a Sound ninja out of the Village, especially during the chaotic state of emergency the Sound was in, it was every ninja fleeing for his own life; for an enemy country there was no worst punishment than to be captured and brought to Konoha to be interrogated or/and executed by the Leaf. Sasuke was a special case, Naruto has begged throughout the years for Sasuke to be given a second chance to see there was a better life in peace than in revenge. The Counsel refused immediately, but the Hokage agreed with one condition; any harm brought to anyone in Konoha by the Uchiha would land Sasuke in Solitary confinement. Naruto agreed to the condition enthusiastically, finding no reason for Sasuke to do such a mindless thing. That was before he met the new Sasuke.

He didn't like the new Sasuke one bit- the new Sasuke was nothing but broken pieces of his old best friend, a whisper of his former lovable image. Naruto was determined to put him back together, to would do anything to mend the Uchiha's wounds and comfort him. But right now they had to get back safely to the Leaf Village.

…

They had traveled for two whole days, resting only to eat and drink sufficient amounts of water, and to check on the Uchiha. Sakura shared her concern about Sasuke's worsening state while they sat under a tree, getting warmed by the fire. The Uchiha was shaking from head to toe, still tied to the drawn tiger that now transformed itself to a mattress-like rectangle, beads of sweat slid down his face and chest, and his teeth clattered loudly between grunts of discomfort.

"Nightmares come hand in hand with drugs usage." Sakura supplied about the noises, her pale eyes showed pity for her childhood love. Naruto asked to wake the Uchiha but the medic nin. Insisted that Sasuke must be kept unconscious, for it was a better way for his body to handle the withdrawal. Naruto looked down as his feet when she told him that quitting drugs suddenly and without preparations could be fatal. Sai rummaged through the scroll-filled bag he had gathered in the hideout and reluctantly pulled out tiny paper triangles. "I found this in the main chamber, it was in the bedside drawer." Sakura examined it carefully before She unfolded the triangle slowly, and gathered the tiny white grains that escaped her fingertips with her other palm. The sound of the powder sliding out of its paper confinement was like sand sliding out of sandals after a long day of training on the ground.

"We have to give Sasuke some of this." Her voice shook slightly.

Naruto looked up "what?" his blue eyes narrowed in confusion. Sai arranged the scrolls properly and sealed the bag into a scroll. "We have another day till we reach the village and by the way Sasuke's body is reacting, I think he was used to taking this power everyday. I'm not experienced enough to handle his state if he gets worst…we might lose him." Naruto shifted his gaze to the pale teen, deep grunts and incoherent words reached his ears. Sasuke kept having nightmares all day. Naruto looked away, his eyes stung. "Fine." Sakura sighed and stood up slowly, her footsteps became fainter as she sat beside the Uchiha. She removed her green chakra glove and rested her hand on the Uchiha's forehead, brushing away stray strands tenderly while checking for a fever. Naruto watched silently and bit his lip, if only he was so free to comfort Sasuke like that. Sakura dipped her finger into what was left of the powder, in the torn paper on her palm, and then slightly traced it on Sasuke's lips. His tongue swiped at the powder quickly, in such an accustomed way that it made their heart ache. His body quivered and shook so she gave him a bit more, this time he sucked her finger and she gasped in surprise, pulling her hand away. Naruto frowned. After a few moments Sasuke furrowed his brow, his expression slowly softening. The drug was starting to take its course. Sakura looked down at the pale lips. She smiled; it was a rare moment for her to see the Uchiha up close. She checked the amount left in her palm, contemplating whether to give a bit more just to comfort the Uchiha.

"I think that's enough Sakura." Naruto said evenly, his voice had an edge to it. Sakura jumped slightly and looked at his face only to be met with careful indifference.

For the first time Naruto called her Sakura in such a bare way.

No more '_Sakura-chan_.'


	4. Whispered Threats

**White Grains Chapter 4:**

_"I think that's enough Sakura." Naruto said evenly, his voice had an edge to it. Sakura jumped slightly and looked at his face only to be met with careful indifference._

_For the first time Naruto called her Sakura in such a bare way._

_No more '__Sakura-chan__._

…

Sai wrapped the summoning scroll that was sealing all the Sound scrolls he retrieved onto his back. A few hand gestures and another smaller scroll appeared on the dirt ground. Their captive, Sasuke Uchiha, was regaining consciousness; the savored amount of drugs their medic ninja gave him had stabilized his condition for a while, keeping him in the daze he was under at the hideout. Sai worked with the small scroll, completing his masterpiece. A huge lion-like creature emerged shoulder first from the flat paper, pulling its huge body out. It was a magnificent sight to see, its drawn face came to life as it stood on four, it's paws printed on the dirt. The roar it emitted shook their ribs and Sasuke's eyes snapped open in alert, shaken from his blissful state.

Sai sat on the Lion's back and patted the creature on the head. The other two shinobi held the captive Uchiha by the elbows and jumped onto the lion's back. Sasuke felt dizzy at the sudden motion. He tried to move his feet and arms but he could only move slightly.

"What's going on?" Naruto glanced at him but didn't answer. Sakura had manipulated her chakra earlier to form a paralyzer for the Uchiha's chakra points. He wouldn't be able to move very far if he got out of his chains.

They were not taking any chances.

"Answer me! What have you done I can't move." He tried to break the chains but nothing happened.

He felt weak.

The missing pain that usually accompanied the Sharingan activation told him he couldn't use it to get out of this situation. He had to wait until they unchained him. Lady Tsunade had earned her title, her student Sakura was using strange techniques to keep Sasuke awake but unable to move. It was torture.

They ignored his menace laced questions and angry curses. Their transportation mean was very swift; the air blew cold on their faces as the lion ran fast through the different paths that usually took several hours to cross.

Finally the village was clear and the gates were open. They had to move directly to the Hokage's tower.

People saw a fleeting shadow of a huge monster but they didn't have the time to react as it disappeared into the village. The gasps long silenced as minds convinced themselves they were deceived.

What would a huge lion be doing in the village anyway?

…

Sasuke glared at the woman behind the big desk. He was beginning to shake again. Cold sweat gathered on his back. Tsunade inspected him with suspicion. "How long have you been like this?" Sasuke frowned. They have been going in circles for two hours, she kept asking him stupid questions and then repeated them. "I told you already." She narrowed her eyes.

At first he ignored her questions. Then he got a headache. Then he glared at her. And now he lied.

Tsunade was very close to punching a hole in the wall with the Uchiha.

"The first time I asked you, you said a month. The second time you said a year. And now you don't want to answer. Why are you lying?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "because I don't want to tell you." He spat out. He hated the blonde for bringing him back. He hated the damned village for even accepting the blonde's desire to bring him back. But most of all he hated himself for being weak.

Sasuke glared at the Hokage as she walked around him, examining him like an insect. She grabbed his head and looked at his eyes, then checked his forehead for signs of fever, his temperature was a bit high, he felt cold all over.

Naruto stood outside the door, trying to calm himself down. He feared what the Hokage would give as punishment, even though he begged her for another chance to be given to the Uchiha, the moment she saw how disturbed and unstable Sasuke was she asked them to leave the room and wait outside.

"Naruto, Sakura, get in here." Naruto burst into the door as soon as permission was given. Sakura waited in the doorway, their third teammate, Sai, was already sent to the ANBU to report the success of the mission and to give the scrolls of the Sound to be read and studied.

Tsunade motioned for them to sit down. Naruto sat to Sasuke's right and Sakura stood behind the Uchiha, both faced the Hokage with worried expressions.

"Naruto. You will be in charge of keeping an eye on him." She motioned towards Sasuke with anger evident in her eyes.

_What have you done Sasuke?_ Naruto glanced to his left then quickly looked back at the Hokage. The air seemed to be stuck in his throat. If the Hokage was angry with Sasuke she may decide to increase his punishment.

"Sakura. You will take care of his treatment. I will teach you about his condition and give you some books to read. Do you both understand?" they nodded. Sighing in relief.

"Uchiha, you will be staying with Naruto until your treatment is complete then we'll see to your punishment." Sasuke opened his mouth to complain but Tsunade ponded her fist onto her desk. "Get him out of here before I kill him." Naruto and Sakura never ran so fast in their lives.

….

{That night}

Naruto sat on his bed cross-legged and stared at the Uchiha laying on a futon on the floor. "You know, it's more comfortable up here and I don't mind sharing." He patted the bed softly. "Like hell." The Uchiha snapped and closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed and lay on his back, his arms behind his head. "Why are you being so difficult Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned onto his side so that his back faced the blonde. His shoulders trembled. Sakura left half an hour ago after giving him a detox injection or whatever name the demented Hokage decided to give it. Whatever it was Sasuke hated it. He felt sick all the time and threw up after every meal the blonde forced on him. And the worst part is the chakra seals infused into him by the Hokage, he couldn't escape unless he decided to run all the way out of the village. Not an option with his condition.

He was harmless and he hated it.

"You're selfish." Sasuke whispered. His silky voice shook at the end.

Naruto stared hard at the roof. "**I** am selfish?" Naruto grit his teeth.

Sasuke glared at the wall "you're selfish." He repeated, this time forcing his voice to stop shaking, he was so cold even his bones hurt. "You wanted me to come back so you brought me back…I didn't- you knew I needed to be there."

"You will get stronger with us around you, don't tell me I'm selfish when you're the one that left us behind. You left me." Naruto took a deep breath. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Sasuke didn't answer to that.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto laughed tiredly, no humor in his voice "no you're not. You're staying right here, even if it killed me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him away, maybe sleep would calm the stinging in his eyes.


	5. You're My Drug

**White Grains Chapter 5:**

**You're my drug.**

Light blue pajamas were placed on the bedside table. The soft material was neatly ironed and folded, ready to be worn. The clock on the wall sang in rhythm to their heartbeats. The shadows danced along the wall, making shapes and stories.

At nightfall Naruto checked the lone pajamas but they were untouched. Sasuke refused to wear them. The Uchiha resisted any comfort as he refused any help. The days went on but no progress was made and Naruto worried about the Hokage's final decision. If he didn't get through to Sasuke by the end of the month he might lose him forever. In that case Naruto would never get over it.

Sasuke stood by the window and looked down at the villagers as they went on with their daily routines on the streets. He ignored the noisy pleas that were emitted several steps behind him as Naruto begged him to eat. Hunger was the only factor he felt he could control. Uzumaki Naruto took everything: his chakra, his power, and his revenge. For that Sasuke was going to watch him suffer –make him suffer. And he knew that to make Naruto suffer he had to hurt himself.

"Sasuke, would you just take a bite? Come on, please…you haven't had anything since yesterday's lunch." The persistent whine was met with silence. "Sasuke" an exasperated sigh was uttered before the pleas went on again "I can make whatever you want….

You like tomatoes, yeah lets eat tomatoes how about that?" the blonde's continuous blabber seemed to be directed to himself now. Sasuke blinked and focused on a dark-haired child running around on the dirt road below. The child had fair skin and a plastered grin with eyes that sparkled with innocence. A rummaging sound got louder as Naruto looked around for the plastic bag he brought home yesterday. "Here they are!" Naruto pulled out some tomatoes and started to wash them, rubbing them thoroughly under the cold water. Sasuke brought his right hand and placed his fingertips on his lower lip. The happy child ran about with laughter ringing in the air. The resounding shouts he made were muffled by the glass but Sasuke could him in his head, a fogged memory surfaced in his mind as he saw a ghost of his younger self instead of the child. Sasuke bit his fingernail as the kid's mouth continued to utter the same words repeatedly. His own lips started to imitate the motion; his silky voice trembled as he whispered with the child's joyous cries. "Aniki, play with me."

Naruto looked over his shoulder "did you say something?" but no answer came. He sighed and started to cut the tomatoes into even slices. Sasuke broke skin as he bit into his fingertip. The child was joined with an older boy that looked very similar to him. They linked hands then started to shove playfully. The smaller form of the younger one jumped against his older brother in an effort to make him lose balance but the older one just placed his hand on the smaller head and laughed.

'_Its all a lie'_ Sasuke growled deep in his chest. The blood spiked his senses as its metallic taste invaded his mouth. Dark eyes glazed over with hatred.

"Why don't you sit down for a sec? I'll make some juice. You'd like that huh?" Naruto talked a lot to himself these past few days. Part of it was because Sasuke didn't answer him and part of it was because Naruto didn't want to hear the answer.

Sasuke glared daggers at the glass. What the hell was he doing in Konoha when he should have been training at the Sound? Pale palms tightened into angry fists, trembling with indecision at his sides. The blood from his injured finger dripped onto the hardwood floor, the faint sound went unheard as the blood pounded at his temples. He was supposed to training, getting stronger, getting better. But here he was, watching children give unconditional trust to those that could hurt them most, those that had hurt _him_ most.

Sasuke pulled the metal lock soundlessly out of it's place. The cold weather bit into his cheeks as the he slowly pulled the window in, like a door.

The door to his sanctuary, the door to his freedom.

But most importantly, the door to his revenge.

His revenge against Naruto.

The windowsill was a bit high but he placed his hands on it and lifted his body up effortlessly. A smirk crept on his face as he heard gasps form bellow, his imagination reeling into action. The happy charade he had witnessed earlier was going to be bludgeoned with unforgettable memories of a body laying motionless on the road, the dirt soaking with red. He liked the idea of traumatizing the child with his death. After all, why did he have to be traumatized and not other?

Naruto would also be traumatized by his demise, even better.

The villagers ignored him as he stood on the edge. A man on a building was not a strange sight in Konoha, after all they were mostly ninjas trained to jump between rooftops. But the child and his brother knew by the look on his pale face that he wasn't going to be a ninja. For once he was going to be a normal person, a person with problems and a solution at the bottom waiting for him to let go and fall. Sasuke sat down, his feet dangled dangerously over the edge. For a moment he pondered the mistakes that had led him to this ledge. The first being his friendship with his team then his acceptance of an alternative to a life of revenge. He chose to believe that he could just go on and live with Naruto and Sakura. Thanks to that unforgivable error in judgment he was stuck in an endless struggle with a guy that just couldn't let him go. Sasuke laughed bitterly as he thought about it.

Naruto was 'saving' him for a life of 'drug-abuse' but Naruto was so obsessed with him. So obsessed that every sound he made and every thought he conjured included the Uchiha's well being. Naruto was addicted to him. And Sasuke wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so badly that whenever the lovable blonde heard a whisper of his name or saw some resemblance of Sasuke he would burst into tears and sink to his knees in agony. The only way to do that is to die right there, right then. The distant sound of plates being moved reminded him that he should hurry up.

Naruto placed the sliced tomatoes onto a plate. A sudden shudder wracked his frame as cold hair hit the back of his neck. He found it strange at first then his eyes widened in realization. The plate crashed into shards on the floor as he spun around. The sight of Sasuke sitting on the ledge with his back to the window made Naruto's head spin. He forgot how to walk as he stared in shock.

"Don't do it!" a sick feeling resided in his stomach. Sasuke turned his head in a mock salute.

Naruto ran and clenched the windowsill with his hands, not daring to make an attempt to grab onto his friend. "SASUKE STOP IT!" Sasuke stared down once again; the faded voice behind him satisfied a tiny part of his twisted mind. He lost track of what he planned to do as the strangeness of the situation hit him square in the face. It has been days since his confinement with the blonde. During those days he could have tried to practice some moves he learned at the Sound, but he insisted on acting childish and ignore Naruto. In addition to his sad attempts to hurt Naruto in every way, including hurting himself by withholding food, he realized with consternation that the only result of all his doings was just he getting weaker. If he didn't eat then his body would lose energy and his muscles would soon fade into nothing. He jolted forward as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back.

Sasuke struggled half-heartedly. He felt pathetic. "Let go of me."

Naruto paid him no heed and pulled even harder as they entered over the window. Sasuke was taken back as Naruto shoved him onto the hardwood floor and turned around, Naruto slammed the windows so hard that the glass shattered to tiny pieces on the blonde's chest and hair.

Sasuke glared silently at Naruto's trembling back. Tan fists clenched and unclenched. Shoulders shook with repressed emotion.

"If you have something to say then say it."

Naruto stayed silent for a minute. Sasuke waited for the outburst, for the pain. But nothing of that sort met him as blue eyes turned to him with tears.

"You will not leave me, you hear?" Sasuke could only stare, speechless, as Naruto walked pass him and gathered the tomato pieces off the floor. "you can't-" he cleared his throat roughly "you can't eat these now. I'll make something else." The glass sprinkled on the counter as Naruto reached into the cabinet to pull out some ramen packets. "These will have to do for now."

The sound of water boiling accompanied by occasional sniffling and rustling of cloth as Naruto swiped his nose with his sleeves, leaving wide scratches as the glass cut into his skin. Sasuke stood up shakily and walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. A steaming bowl of noodles was set before him before Naruto sat facing him. A look of indifference and lips tucked down at the corner. They said nothing as the clock ticked by. The noodle became soggy and the steam stopped rising. It became dark as the sun went down. And still they sat in silence. Sasuke didn't pick up the fork and Naruto didn't remove the sparkling pieces off his jumper. The blood on Sasuke finger was a darker color and dry while Naruto's face was covered in scratches.

They sat like that for hours, like an oil painting of a dysfunctional family dinner. Where no events were shared and no words were exchanged. Just empty stares and silent regrets.

The next day Naruto found the blue pajamas used then discarded at a corner.


	6. They know

**White Grains Ch 6:**

**They know.**

A.N: I don't like to use profanities in my writing, but since i want to keep Sasuke in character...

...

Naruto pressed put his hand on the pale green pyjama shirt he just placed on his dresser, he pressed the wrinkles off the fabric. Blue eyes drifted to the small mirror on the wall just above the wooden dresser. The scratches stung when touched with water and made it very uncomfortable to sleep on his sides but he pretended they weren't there. After all, the scars that would be left on his tan skin wouldn't be as ugly as the scars he had on the inside.

Soft footsteps came out of the bathroom and headed towards him. Naruto watched the reflection as his dark-haired roommate stood behind him, with only a towel around his waist. Pale hands reached beside him and wretched the pyjamas off the dresser. Then disappeared into the bathroom once again.

Naruto brought his face closer to the mirror and grimaced as his wet blonde hair dripped water on his face. He put a small towel on his head and dug into the bedside table for some ointment. The mattress sank as the blonde sat down tiredly. A dark-purple container as big as his palm rested in his hand. The medicine was given to him by a certain girl during the chuunin exams and he didn't see the need to use it until now.

Sasuke walked out again. Naruto looked at him and suppressed a small smile as he noticed the pyjama pants were a bit short, ending above his ankles. Sasuke had grown so much during his estrange-period from the village.

The Uchiha ignored his presence and made to go to his sleeping spot on the floor. Water dripped on his shoulders and made the shirt cling to his back. He paused as Naruto motioned for him to come closer. Ink eyes stared at the hunched figure on the bed. Thoughts reeling. Naruto looked tired as he told him again to come closer. "I won't bite."

Sasuke glared and sat down on his blankets. He watched suspiciously as Naruto stood up and dragged his tanned feet towards him. "Sometimes i wonder if you like to annoy me or you're just stubborn." The striped blue-and-white shorts rustled as the blonde crossed his legs. A big tan hand reached over to the Uchiha's lap and pulled the pale hand closer. Sasuke snatched his hand back "Fuck off." Sapphire eyes, filled with shock, stared back into his own. Blue eyes widened then narrowed dangerously as he shot his hand out and grabbed the Uchiha's hand again. Pinning them to his tan knee. Sasuke cursed at him and pushed him away but he hadn't eaten anything and he wasn't feeling well at all.

"What the hell you think you're-" loud words faded as cold soothing cream was applied gently to his injured finger. gentle fingers spread the ointment tenderly and loosened their grip on his wrist. "There. Done." Naruto screwed the lid on the container and put in back in the drawer. Purposely ignoring the bewildered stare he felt on his back.

The bed creaked as he slid in. The blankets were in a messy heap at the bottom. He rested his feet on them and tucked his arms behind his head. He hated to sleep on his back but he had no other choice.

A slight rustling sounded as Sasuke slid under his blankets. The pillow felt cold as he stared at Naruto's form on the bed. The finger stopped throbbing and he held it to his chest. The blanket was pulled up to his chin. The night was unforgiving. He couldn't understand why the blonde had his covers thrown at his feet. There were many things that confused him that day and his mind was in no condition to think them over. He took in a small breath "why... why don't you use that cream for your face?" Naruto turned his head at him and looked at him with surprise. A grin etched onto his whiskered face and his eyes closed slightly "I don't need any cream. These scratches will be gone by morning." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. The screws spun in his head as he thought about what the blonde meant. He finally got it. The Kyuubi, of course.

"It will leave some scars but I don't really care." The bed creaked loudly as Naruto adjusted his legs. Silence fell between them. The comfortable type. Sasuke felt drowsy, the wild growling in his stomach made him regret not eating that ramen. The wind '_swooshed' _by the trees outside and the leaves started to fly away. If only he was a leaf.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Those words made his throat tight. The kindness from the blonde made him feel worst. Dark eyes surrendered to sleep.

...

A hunger-inducing sizzling made Sasuke's stomach growl loudly. Naruto snickered as he placed the eggs into two plates, with a side of sliced tomatoes and a glass of milk. The plates didn't even touch the table when Sasuke attacked. He gulped down the milk then inhaled the tomatoes. Naruto ate quietly, barely able to keep his eyes on his own plate. If the Uchiha sensed his amusement he might stop eating and storm off to the bedroom or something. The chair was pushed back and Sasuke stood up and went to sit on the sofa facing the bookshelf.

Naruto cleared the table and washed the dishes.

_**Knock knock**_

He almost forgot that Sakura was coming. She walked in and set her medic bag on the coffee table in front of the Uchiha. "How are you feeling today Sasuke-Kun?" she took out a syringe when she didn't get an answer. The clear liquid put him on edge. "I don't need this. I'm fine." She shook her head at that. "You need this. It's only for two more weeks." He glared at her and didn't offer his arm when she brought the syringe closer.

Naruto watched the interaction from the corner of his eye. The dishes squeaked as he dried them with a towel. The pink-haired Kounichi glanced at his direction. "Naruto, what happened to your face?" Naruto looked away and proceeded to put the plates back into the top cabinet. She sighed at their tactics. "I have something here for the scars." She pulled out a bottle and some cotton. Sasuke scooted a bit further and Sakura followed. Naruto turned to them and grabbed the back of a chair at the dining table. Watching.

...

They stood in the hallway. Sakura listened as Naruto explained the events of the previous day. If she was shocked she didn't show it.

"Tsunade-Sama wants to see you in her office." She looked away "I'll stay with Sasuke."

"Didn't she say about what?"

"No. You better hurry though."

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. "Where are you going?" he looked back questioningly "I need to say something to Sasuke."

He didn't miss the way her eyes narrowed slightly, she smiled "It's fine. Just go." Reluctantly he went.

...

Sasuke looked up from the coffee table, his head spinning. Detox injections left him with queasiness and blurry vision that lasted for about four hours. Then came the headache. The front door slammed and he squeezed his eyes closed. _Damned headache_. Apparently the head pounding decided to show up earlier today.

The sofa cushion dented a bit as someone sat beside him. He was about to glare at the blonde when pink invaded his watery vision.

"How about a glass of water, I know this medicine can make you feel thirsty." A slight giggle then a glass of water '_clacked'_ as it was set on the table. Sasuke didn't notice when she got up to get it. _I'm losing track of time. _

_"_I feel like crap."

The lights and colours mixed together and shades got brighter. Pink smudges divided into separate circles then started to go around and around. He held his head in his hands. He got a somewhat distant feeling of a touch, not quite right, a tingling on his leg. He realized a hand was rubbing his knee comfortingly. He slapped it away.

"I'll get you some sleeping pills."

"Where is Naruto?"

A short pause, "He had to do something."

"Do what?" a groan. The pounding, more than usual, was tiring.

"..."

"What!" was she trying to get on his nerves?

"The Hokage wants to have a word with him."

Sasuke breathed heavily to push away the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"It feels worst than usual." He stood up shakily and stumbled to the bathroom. His big breakfast swirled down to the sewers as he flushed the toilet. He vomited again. Sakura stood in the doorway with a worried expression. She couldn't tell him the truth.

…

Naruto waited for more explanation from the woman sitting across the table but her blank stare showed she didn't think she should explain any of her decisions to anyone. Deep blue eyes blinked twice, mouth open slightly.

"…So… you just decided, out of nowhere, that you were going to increase Sasuke's dosages?"

Tsunade pulled open a drawer and slammed a small sake-cup onto the desk with a bottle in hand. She drank the bitter poison in shots.

"Yes." Naruto's fingers twitched. "Just tell me why."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, kid." A staring contest ensued. The heated gazes almost sent sparks flying in the room. Suddenly they jumped to their feet and slammed their hands on the table in union. Anger exploded and volumes boomed.

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU OLD HAG!"

"BECAUSE IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE!"

That answer surprised Naruto and made him fall back into his chair quietly. "Sasuke didn't do anything to endanger the village. He is in my apartment the whole day, every day."

"Your apartment, yes. But **inside**, that is not what I heard."

His heart stumbled. "What did you hear?"

"I had two kids in my office the other day. Their parents brought them here because they couldn't sleep. They said their kids saw something that terrified them and it was a suspicious sight."

Naruto gulped and looked down at the legs of the large desk.

"Now you know why. Did I not tell you to be careful? It is your responsibility. The council might hear about this."

"I stopped him. He wasn't really going to do it. I don't think he wanted to die Tsunade-Baachan."

Her eyes softened at the nickname. She threw the sake cup behind her nonchalantly and Naruto didn't twitch when it broke on the ground. The sound too familiar with the situation they were talking about.

"Imagine this happened. Let's say, Sasuke managed to get away or fall down and possibly injure or kill a civilian and himself." She leaned back; her eye closed "the village finds out that we allowed a missing-ninja back into the village without their knowledge. A dangerous missing ninja- an uchiha for god's sake!"

Yeah, Naruto imaged it and it ended with crowds outside the Hokage tower filled with angered and frightened Konoha citizens.

"So, I increased his dosages. This will keep him too tired to do anything other than sleep or sit for the rest of his detox period."

Naruto kept his eyes on the desk.

"Now you don't have alerted all the time. You may leave."

….

Sasuke had his head on the sofa cushion, not trusting himself to stand up again. Ever. Sakura gave him something for the sickness in his stomach, might as well been fake pills because he wasn't feeling any difference.

She sat on the carpet and had her back rested against the coffee table, looking at him worriedly. "Sasuke-Kun. Are you ok here?"

"Hmph."

"I mean living with Naruto, is it…. comfortable."

"Who gives a shit." The corner of his mouth was buried in the soft cushion, giving his voice a drowsy lull.

She winced. "Well, you're welcomed to stay with me, if you want."

He opened his eyes and glared. "I'm perfectly fine here. I don't need another babysitter."

"I don't mean it like that. It's just, I might be able to take care of you better."

"Naruto is fine. Just drop the subject."

"But…"

If looks could make you burst to flame and fall into the deepest hole in hell to turn into ashes, Sakura wouldn't have lasted more than a minute. But he couldn't do that. Not without his sharingan at least.

"What do you want Sakura?" she fidgeted then straightened, a look of determination on her face. "I can give you all that you want. A family, the revival of your clan. Just stop hurting yourself.

He closed his eyes. _So she heard._ His cheeks were aflame with shame. That's is probably why the Hokage wanted to see Naruto.

"…"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Get out."

Her worried expression turned to that of shock. "What?

"I said get out!" his voice frightened her. She hadn't seen him this angry before.

"I can't leave you alone."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." He started coughing. He stood up and practically had to stick against the wall so that he didn't fall in the way.

A loud retching noises then a flush followed by exhausted panting and mumbling.

She repeated that she couldn't just leave him in that state when the locks tuned and the front door opened.

She stared at Naruto's still form in the doorway. He walked into the kitchen and left the door open. "I'm here now." The blankness in his eyes and the indifference with which he spoke to her with unnerved her.

"H-how much did you hear?" she wasn't going to pretend.

"I heard enough."

She walked out with her medic bag clenched to her chest. Right outside the door she turned around and demanded he faced her. He looked at her.

"I love him" she whispered, "I love him and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him happy."

He walked closer and put his hand on the door.

"Well, you're going to have to try hard because I love him too and never give in without a fight."

The door slammed in her face.

…..

A.N: This is not intended as Sakura bashing. It is only natural for the two to get a bit aggressive because they both love the same person.


	7. Teacup

**White Grains Ch. 7:**

**Rain Drops.**

The clouds blocked the rays of hope from the ground. The village went on with their day with an aura of aching and tiredness. Rainy days had that effect on people. The days you wish you could just curl under the blankets and do nothing; nothing at all. But Sasuke was getting fed up with it; in fact all he was allowed to do all day was nothing. The bruises on his forearms faded only to be replaced the next detox session, after which he had to squeeze himself in a hug to stop the trembling until he fell asleep. The treatment got better. With the deadline approaching the Hokage made a new medicine, one he could use everyday.

His body felt healthier, breathing became an easy task. One he had trouble with ever since he left Konoha. Mainly the void in him filled up whenever he heard a certain voice. Sometimes that voice soothed him to sleep, even when he forced the owner of that lullaby to stay away from him. From the across the room he would talk him through it. It was a natural gift for him, talking, always was.

Sakura only came back once to deliver the new medicine then left silently. Naruto unravelled the package on the kitchen table and glanced at Sasuke while holding a note. Sasuke returned his blank gaze with interest. Naruto left without a word. Later he came back and explained how they were going to do without Sakura. Tsunade included tiny liquid-filled bottles to be mixed with Sasuke's meals. The medicine was herbal, the last cleansing step. Possibly, the last step for Sasuke in this life before the council concluded what to do with the traitor, but neither of the two spoke of it.

The hot tea felt good in his hands. Sasuke looked out the blurry glass. The rain was soothing to him. The damaged window glass was replaced with a new one. Naruto kept watch on him and never allowed him near it in the first few days after the incident, but now Sasuke stood with the teacup in hand, the warm vapour fogged up the already blurry wet glass. Naruto intently watched him from the sofa, an open book in his lap. A certain memory entertained his mind.

He remembered a certain young dark-haired boy, sitting beside him on a tree branch. Their feet dangled leisurely as they opened cups of instant ramen Naruto had brought along for the occasion. That day Sasuke smiled at him, a very rare emotion that never showed itself again. They ate and looked at the raindrops giving life to the ground, the way people rushed by the training ground in urgency to get home. The two had no one waiting for them at home so they stayed together. They didn't chat or attempt to. Some words were exchanged with hushed voices. Too afraid people will notice and stare at them, like they always do. That was a moment for them. Another thing Naruto remembered from that day was something Sasuke shared with him. Sasuke didn't share any of his interests with anyone so that was a pleasant surprise to him. Sasuke said a simple thing that stuck with Naruto to that moment on the sofa.

"I like the rain." The young Uchiha said. His feet kicked up slightly to swing a bit, not really knowing why he said that to his Blonde friend so suddenly. Shy glances came his way but Naruto just grinned at him in response after a moment of surprised silence.

"Me too." Said Naruto. Sasuke continued to eat and Naruto handed him a bottle of juice.

Naruto closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Hey" Sasuke tilted his head to signal his attention. "How about we take a walk?" Sasuke turned around with an expression of disbelief. "I'll grab an umbrella. Go put on a coat from my closet." Naruto didn't expect instant submission but Sasuke just walked into the bedroom and put the teacup on the dresser. A black umbrella was in his hands when Sasuke walked out with a dark blue coat on, buttoned halfway up, the thick material reached to his thighs and had some white fur on the hoodie on his back. His dark eyes filled with anticipation. Naruto pulled on a brown coat that reached just above his knees. He made sure to perform a genjutsu around Sasuke so that people would not notice them easily. Although the village was filled with expert ninjas, they wouldn't be suspicious with Naruto accompanying him. Besides, the two would be extremely careful since they were breaking one of the rules Tsunade assured they had to follow. Sasuke was not to leave the apartment. Well, Naruto was making an exception. It was a rainy day, with few people walking around. The opportunity might not come again.

Naruto stepped closer and started to button the rest of the blue buttons. Sasuke's warm skin comforted him as his tan fingers brushed against the pale neck. Sasuke's breath graced his forehead. It was comforting in a way that Sasuke did not push him away or insult him. Not jeopardizing this chance to go out.

"Stay near me." Said Naruto, his blue eyes stared directly into dark ones. The words _I trust you _weren't needed. Sasuke just stared back. No objections were made so they set out. The umbrella unfolded noisily and soon they were walking under its cover. They walked slowly, enjoying the privacy. No one had time to look at others. People rushed and disappeared out of sight. Sasuke pulled out his hand from the warm pocket of his coat. He reached out and let the droplets land on his fingers. Feelings he had put aside came rushing back. He missed the air, the sounds, the ability to walk more that the space that was Naruto's home. Suddenly Naruto stopped him with a hand on his elbow. He pulled him to the left, away from the marketplace that Sasuke swore was not there when he was in the village. As he inspected his surrounding more carefully he realized a lot of things had changed. The buildings were a mixture of old and new. The people he passed were strangers. The street that used to smell like tea and dango now smelled like fresh bread. And Naruto, he had changed the least. The same brilliant smile, and blonde locks. Only his height changed, he was taller and firmly built. The muscles were obvious under his pyjama shirt he wore at home. Sasuke averted his gaze when he started to recognize their path. They stood on the small bridge. The water moved under the stone. Naruto leaned against the edge and looked at their reflection. "I'm half expecting Kakashi-Sensei to show up out of nowhere with a ridiculous excuse." Said Naruto, laughing fondly. Sasuke watched the water. His chest delighted by the fresh cold air.

"It's getting closer." His voice cracked at the middle "The council is finalizing the punishment." Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, a droplet of water landed on the tip of his nose and he edged closer to Naruto, under the protection of the umbrella. There was nothing he could say to comfort himself or the blonde. He was also anxious about the decision, they wouldn't nurse him back to health then execute him, right? Or they might want him conscious and alert of what would happen, feel every sting and painful stab as the villagers watched with a mixture of horror and relieve. Naruto would be standing in the crowd, with his teeth biting into his tight fist until blood was drawn.

"I was thinking, yesterday.

I couldn't go to sleep so I started to think of any way to change their mind in case they decided…

Why-why don't you offer to revive your clan Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You could marry Sakura-chan, have kids and raise them so that they would defend the village with the other clans. Until now, your family's name is smeared. You fled from the village and joined the Sound. Your brother killed the family… wouldn't it be like starting over?" It was acid in his mouth. To offer Sasuke marriage to someone meant he would see less of him and he wouldn't be able to express his affection towards the stoic Uchiha anymore. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but hearing Sakura offer Sasuke happiness and security made him waver. What of he made Sasuke miserable? What if he kept him from the only way he would be happy?

When he didn't get a reply he turned to his friend.

"No." a simple answer. One word. And it washed away the acid on Naruto's tongue in an instant. The initial shocked look on Sasuke's face dissolved to a one of indifference. Naruto didn't ask why, he liked to think of it as a way for Sasuke to say he liked him back. That he didn't see himself spending the rest of his life with Sakura. As underhanded as it felt to prove that Sasuke would always like to be with him, he felt whole again. That piece he pretended so ready to give away in exchange of the sight of dark eyes and pale form adorned with the official Konoha-ninja uniform almost killed him.

The rain increased tremendously. They walked away from the bridge towards the training grounds. There they leaned against a tree and watched the small ripples on the surface of the lake. They had their chakra training on that surface when they were kids. Sasuke learned to walk on water and Naruto got angry at him for mastering the tactic so easily that he threw himself off the ground and tackled the busy Uchiha until they were both drenched to the bone. The next day Sasuke had a fever and Naruto guiltily showed up at his doorstep with chicken soup and plenty of orange juice.

Sasuke frowned as the rain made it impossible to see beyond the tree-sheltered ground. They were going to stay there for a while. With a sigh Naruto slid down against the tree and sat on the dry ground. Sasuke stayed put. A loud rumbling sounded and pink dusted his pale cheeks. Naruto grinned mischievously "Hungry?" Sasuke looked away. "Oh come one I'm just teasing you. Come, sit down." A slight tug on his hand made him comply. Sasuke sat with his knees drawn against his chest and Naruto's hand on the ground beside him. "Once this rain lets off let's go home. I'm making something good tonight. Or lets eat what you choose how about that?" Sasuke shifted slightly. "What do you want?" Asked Naruto. His reply was a mumble. "What? I didn't catch that." Sasuke frowned at the rain.

"Chicken soup." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Well, chicken soup it is!" Sasuke knew Naruto didn't remember the time he made him chicken soup when he was feverish, but Sasuke did. And he loved the soup. He even forgave the blonde for being an idiot and the reason he was sick in the first place.

After some time the rain finally lessened and Naruto got up. He dusted his brown coat and offered his hand to Sasuke. The other just looked at it hesitantly; finally he reached up and closed his hand around the tan palm. Quickly pulling himself up. "Let's go home." Sasuke nodded.

They left, their feet disturbing the small water puddles all over the place. The shuffling and splashing distracted them from the breathing coming from the tree they just walked away from. A lone pale figure sat on a branch, looking intently at their actions and brief conversations. The Hokage had given him the duty of keeping an eye on the Uchiha after some incident he wasn't allowed to know about. Whatever it was, this wouldn't please the Hokage. He disappeared from the tree in a blink of an eye. Naruto was his friend, and from what he understood from books on friendship; friends don't snitch on each other, so he would leave them in peace and report to the Hokage if the situation got out of hand. Until then, he will watch form afar, and wait.


	8. Think

**White Grains Ch 8: **

**Think.**

The laughter and intense smoke brought Naruto back to reality. The Barbeque restaurant was packed with families, and ninjas resting after tiresome missions. The people around the two tables (pushed together) he was sitting at conversed excitedly. _The rookie nine _was having a reunion for old time's sake and Naruto was hardly able to keep the plastered grin on his face. His mind was entirely occupied by the possibilities of the next day.

Tsunade ordered him to see her in the Hokage tower so she would tell him the Council's final decision.

Kiba elbowed him playfully and sneaked barbequed beef onto Naruto's plate, insisting that the blonde finish his dinner, which he hadn't touched since they sat down.

"My cooking isn't good enough for yeh?" Said Chouji with a look that challenged, Naruto to decline the food before him. His enormous hands flipped the meat on the barbeque coal masterfully. "You shouldn't waste food!" with that said, Naruto just grinned and bit into the delicious beef. It was generously spiced and juicy with sauce but the piece seemed to get stuck in his throat. Hinata shyly poured him a cup of Sake. He was sitting between the blabbering mouth, Kiba, and the quiet wallflower Hinata. "N-Naruto-Kun, are you well?" asked Hinata with concern in her pale eyes. Naruto nodded, many possibilities reeling in his mind.

Sakura sipped at her glass of water and briefly made eye contact with her teammate. Green eyes reflected the worries and they nodded at each other as a silent truce that had gone unnoticed by their high-spirited friends.

The clock over the doorway signalled it was 10:30PM and Sakura made to get up, she excused herself to the restroom. Naruto grunted and held on the edge of the table to support himself, the sake kept coming and he kept drinking, anything to numb the pounding in the back of his head. Sakura gave him a weak smile before she walked out of the room. He had a distant feeling that she was not coming back tonight.

"Say, Naruto! I heard you had a big mission two weeks ago." Said the lazy eyed genius, a smirk slipped onto his smug face. "So, how did it go?" Shikimaru continued to push his food with his chopsticks. Rock Lee, who was sitting at the head of the table, was drumming with his chopsticks enthusiastically. "So full of youthful passion!" Exclaimed the green-clad ninja.

Naruto looked at his plate, his throat closed up. "It was fine." The noise turned down a notch. Followed by prying questions and guessing. "Did something unusual happen?" and "Why are you acting strangely?" Naruto shrugged them off with "Nothing unusual. Same old boring missions." That definitely ended it. No one liked to listen about 'scroll retrieving missions that were requested by the rain village.' Those were the most uneventful missions anyone could place.

Ofcourse it wasn't that kind of mission and he was not about to tell them he was harbouring a traitor in his apartment.

By midnight, some of the Rookie nine were heading home while Kiba and Shikimaru were snoring on the table. Naruto walked out of the restaurant shakily. A small hand gently tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto swung around to see Hinata "Naruto-Kun, Y-you don't seem like your usual self." To which he responded by shaking his head. "I'm absolutely fine." Slurred Naruto. The blonde shinobi walked, more like stumbled, his way home leaving behind a worried Hyuuga.

…

The door was unlocked when Naruto got home. He threw his keys on the counter and fell down on the couch. Sleep threatened to take over when he felt someone present close by.

"You're late." Said Sasuke, standing behind the couch.

Naruto grumbled into the cushion. "Stop acting like my wife." At that Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk." He declared. Naruto looked at him "Good guessing."

Sasuke sighed and stood by the couch. Sleep eluded him and he was feeling very apprehensive. He crossed his arms against his chest. His thoughts leaned towards the blonde. Naruto seemed to be as pressured as he was with the final date so close. Tomorrow the verdict from the council will be disclosed, and if things were going for the worst, the Hokage will have to hold a speech to inform the village. His stomach tightened into knots.

Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position with his blue sandals on top of the coffee table. He knew he was going to regret the _dinner_ in the morning. He leaned forward and slid the sandals off.

"Sasuke-" Started Naruto "You know I love you, right?" the statement hung in the air. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. He didn't know what to say to that sudden confession, although the blonde's feelings were obviously portrayed throughout his stay with him, Sasuke hoped not to get caught in such an awkward situation. And here he was. Stuck.

"I…" Started the shocked Uchiha before closing his mouth. Naruto's head hung low, he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so tired of this, Sasuke. No matter what I do or how long I try, there's… always something… wrong."

"Something wrong?" repeated Sasuke. He sounded like a broken record, not really sure what was happening.

"I got you back. Now they're taking you away." Naruto was obviously unconscious of what he was spewing out. The smell of sake filled his breath. The bitter drink had numbed his ever-so-present protective shell that he hid behind for most of his days. Now he was laid bare and honest.

Sasuke choked on his own words. "We don't know what will happen yet." He offered weakly. Even though he was the one most in need for comfort since he was the one that was going to receive punishment.

Naruto rubbed is face tiredly then slid his hands to rest on his orange jacket. He got up "Let's go to sleep."

Sasuke looked at him with confusion. Apparently the blonde was done with his breakdown. But Sasuke was just about to start his. His fingernails bit into his hands as he fought to regain composure. He was ignoring the whole ordeal but now, after witnessing Naruto crumble, he was almost ready to let go and just lash out.

Naruto slumped on his bed and almost drifted off immediately. Sasuke stood in the bedroom doorway, breathing deeply. The tired Shinobi continued to go through a sequence of dozing off to sleep then startling back to reality before sitting up and motioning to the dark-haired Uchiha to come closer. This time Sasuke didn't eye him with suspicion, since he had been hoping for some comfort the whole time he waited for the blonde to come back home. Sasuke walked slowly to the bed and sat down. The mattress dipped and the blonde rolled his blue eyes at the sudden nausea that hit him at the motion.

Sasuke didn't know how to react as the blonde slowly zipped down the orange jumper and threw it on the floor before he wrapped his strong arms around the pale form. Naruto slowly lay down on his back, holding Sasuke against his bare chest. Tan hands tugged on Sasuke's white shirt before pulling them off completely. Sasuke blushed as Naruto forcefully pulled him flush against his chest again. The warmth of their skin felt like fire.

"If it is death." The deep voice sent vibration against a pale flushed cheek as Naruto continued to speak. Sasuke closed his eyes. "If it is death. I'll get you out." The words faded to light snoring and Sasuke blinked his eyes open. The arms on his back held him close.

'I'll get you out.' He really wanted to believe that.


	9. The End Is here pt 1

**White Grains Ch 9:**

**I Can Feel It.**

…**.**

**I dreamed I was missing  
>you were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<strong>

…**.**

***Dawn***

The day was upon them. The clock handle ticked away the remaining of Sasuke's self control while he and Naruto got dressed. A stray thread gave Naruto a small cut on his thumb. He refused to think of it as an omen.

….

The sand grains fell through the hallow space in the sand-clock. The ancient device mocked Sasuke from its resting place on Tsunade's huge desk. The chair felt restricting, but that was just in his head. After all, he didn't know how much time he had left.

Time time time.

It was running out.

Naruto's feet tapped impatiently on the floor as the medical prodigy looked though documents on her desk. Sasuke's pulse quickened as Tsunade finally spoke.

"I want you to know that the council has made a final decision." Started Tsunade. A shadow passed over her face.

Naruto paused the nerve-wrecking tapping of his sandals and straightened up in his seat. Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Sasuke had committed an act of treason." The papers fell from her hand in a stack and slumped against the table. "He betrayed the trust of his village and possibly had a hand in the attacks of the Sound against the neighbouring villages." At this Sasuke stopped biting his lip and blinked. It was true. He worked as a Sound ninja and joined forces with their atrocious leader, Orochimaru. For the use of the Sharingan he was going to be trained and given power he craved.

"The council thought about it for long and they can't accept the possibility of full pardon. They also can't think of any other punishment that is suitable for betraying the village. They want to scare away any similar thoughts from the minds of the Shinobi."

Naruto growled deep in his throat. "What are you planning to do?" he motioned behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see a group of four masked ninjas. A black bandana covered their heads and blocked away any identifying feature. One of the figures had a mask with clouds adoring its white surface; he stepped to the front of the group, signifying leadership. A black glove the only difference that made him stand out form the others behind him. With eyes unseeing, black holes in a porcelain hard skin.

They looked like dolls.

…**.**

**After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>what am I leaving  
>when I'm done here?<strong>

…**.**

"ANBU…" Whispered Naruto. Not glancing at them. Their chakra must've been frightening for Sasuke saw Naruto's legs tremble. He was thankful for once that he had his chakra restrained.

"Sasuke will be made a lesson for those considering a traitorous path."

Naruto slammed his shaking hands onto the wooden desk, creating cracks on its brown surface; splinters flew in the air. "You're making it seem like he killed someone! Sasuke left the village but he didn't try to destroy it!" the protest echoed in the quiet room. Sasuke avoided the gaze of the Hokage. "He caused a lot of pain to others and had put our village in danger. If Orochimaru ordered you to help invade Konoha, would you have done it?"

Naruto burst into insults. His chair flew to the other side of the room. The screaming just got louder before Sasuke spoke "Yes." Answered the Uchiha. Naruto abruptly stopped.

"Yes, I would have helped him do anything if he gave me power. But Orochimaru didn't plan to invade the village. He only wanted me."

Naruto breathed deeply, looking at Sasuke with wonder.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"And now that you are back here we are getting information exposing the Sound's approach towards the village in cunning ways. Two days ago we lost a squad to intruders at the training grounds just steps away from Naruto's apartment."

Naruto looked at her now. He surrendered to standing and listening. The images of what could have gone wrong have the ANBU let the intruders find their way to his apartment.

"As I was saying. It is hard for me to say this but Sasuke will be…" Naruto gulped as the Hokage's eyes glistened for a bit. She blinked "put to death." The air left his lungs and she sent him looks of apology. She had tried to persuade the Council to change their mind. She had struggled with how to break the news. She even fought with the head of the council but what they decided was right. With Sasuke gone for good, Orochimaru will have to move on to another vessel.

Sasuke looked down with wide eyes. He couldn't breath. And neither could Naruto.

…**.**

**So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<br>When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>

…**.**

Papers were scattered as the ANBU restrained Sasuke by the arms. Naruto threw punches and kicks. But they were much stronger. With a few moves, the leader had him by the neck on the Hokage's desk and the others disappeared in a _poof_. They took Sasuke with them.

"Let him go." Tsunade bit out. "You are dismissed." The gloved hands let go and the man was gone in a blink of an eye.

Naruto's mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Whispered Tsunade.

….

AN:

Wait for part two. Don't lose hope.


	10. The End Is Here pt2

…**.**

**when you're feeling empty  
>Keep me in your memory<br>Leave out all the rest**

…**.**

Naruto sat hunched against the door to his apartment. The empty hallway of the building was eerie but he couldn't bring himself to go in. no one was waiting for him.

Time was lost.

A pair of feet stood infront of him. He looked up slowly and stared at the unexpected guest with tired eyes.

A choked question bubbled in his throat "What do I do, Sakura?"

She fell to her knees and hugged him close. His blue eyes widened as her lips moved, whispering. She then pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "This is the only way to save Sasuke, It's our only chance."

He nodded and stood up.

…**.**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

…**.**

*_Two hours ago_

_Moment after Naruto left the Hokage tower, lost in a frenzy of disbelief and shock, a pink-haired girl walked into the dishevelled office with a look of determination on her face._

_Tsunade nodded her head as she kept her chair facing the window. Sakura saw the reflection in the glass and left. _

_They had planned this when they knew that the council was not going to back away. The only way for the chaos to stop was for Sasuke and Naruto _

_to die._

…**.**

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>

…**.**

A door opened and Sasuke walked out to an open plaza. He was wearing a white kimono.

The aggravated crowds yelled out in anger as they saw him. Words for him to be punished and die were coming in all directions as he walked through the crowd. The ANBU holding his elbow tightened his grip and Sasuke winced. The shackles around his elbows and ankles made it hard to move much less struggle. But what good would that do him anyways?

He was made to walk up steps leading to a high wooden ground. The execution stage vibrated with the barbaric screams from the enraged crowd below.

Tsunade had just given her speech and had explained that Sasuke was going to die for the safety of the village and with hearing the dangers he had put the villagers through they only wanted the execution to be done with. Sasuke tuned her voice out as she continued while the ANBU with the black gloves tightened the rope around his fragile neck.

"Also, the same punishment will be inflicted on the person that had brought the traitor back into the village, and unbeknown by us, he had been keeping the dangerous S-ranked Ninja in his apartment the whole time." The crowd turned their heads as the door opened once again, and from the Hokage Tower's jail section emerged two ANBU ninja with a blonde man being dragged between them.

Sasuke gaped as Naruto was pulled up the steps and a rope was tied around the tan neck beside him. "NO, STOP THIS!" screamed the Uchiha in rage. He couldn't believe they were making it seem like Naruto brought Sasuke to the village on his accord without the knowledge of the Hokage. What was happening?

Sasuke was about to scream out that they were liars when a black glove covered his mouth. The ANBU with the cloud marks pulled at the loop and made it so tight Sasuke could hardly breath. "Let him go." He croaked out. The shackles clanked as he fought to free his hands, now bound behind his back.

Naruto looked dizzy. Blue eyes glanced at him with sorrow.

Tsunade turned her back to the crowd and viewed the two with cold eyes. "I wish you have a better start in the next life."

Sasuke, for the first time in years felt the hotness of tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't want Naruto to die with him. Not like this. Sasuke wheezed out and struggled to look at his companion. To his shock, Naruto was smiling slightly at the woman who had just announced their demise, so faint that it wouldn't have been noticeable if he weren't so close.

"Pull the lever." Yelled Tsunade, her voice cracked and the crowds fell silent. The ANBU behind Sasuke wrapped his glove-covered hand around the lever. And before the wooden doorways opened under their feet, Sasuke caught a glimpse of green eyes staring at him with regret from the crowd.

"Goodbye." Mouthed Sakura. And the lever was pulled.

The crowds watched as two figures hung limp.

The ANBU on stage was nowhere to be found.

…**.**

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>

…**.**

Sasuke opened his eyes to see green. Sounds of leaves being carried by the wind made him suck in a deep breath. His pale hands moved weakly on the grass, touching the softness. The rough material of cloth made him look beside him.

The breath stuck in his throat as he saw Naruto on the ground.

The ANBU with the cloud mask was watching them. And as the ninja approached Sasuke found his hands free of chains. The Uchiha sat up, his hands protectively rested on his friend's chest.

"You're safe now. Leave and don't come back." Then the figure pulled out a scroll. He tossed it to the Uchiha and jumped onto a tree. Then disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke unrolled the scroll and marvelled at the artistic strokes. The familiar use of ink made him grateful to the person he had misjudged and hated.

The thin paper held explanation form the Hokage saying that even though she couldn't control the decision of the Council she was not able to stand and see Naruto die as he watched his best friend get murdered in a humiliating manner.

'_It was Sakura's idea. She came to my office one night; at around 11PM, saying that she couldn't stand the way things were going to the worst. She said she had a plan and I was glad to hear a solution to my insomniac filled nights. She planned to use two bodies from the morgue and use her Chakra with genjutsu to give the appearance that you were executed, and then when the lever was pulled, Sai would swiftly use his advanced jutsu to substitute the bodies without anyone noticing. But we had one problem, we couldn't expect you to live in Naruto's apartment forever and we couldn't risk the truth coming out. So Naruto had to go too. It is better this way since he wouldn't stop badgering me till the day of my funeral_' Sasuke smiled at this '_Do not come back to the village. This is the last solution._ _I wish you happiness with your new life. _

_-Tsunade.'_

Under the Hokage's signature a new letter started. A few lines:

'_I couldn't handle the fact that after all these years we were not meant to be together but to see you die, Sasuke, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I will be happy as long as you are living the way you want, and now I realize, that is with Naruto._

_-Love, Sakura. ' _The stains on the paper showed dried tears.

Naruto stirred and groaned. He hadn't expected Sai to hit him so hard. Actually, they didn't tell him Sai would hit him at all. But the ANBU just went and swung at him and Sasuke, before carrying them off somewhere. Blue eyes fluttered and green invaded his disoriented vision.

He had the sudden feeling of relief as something soft and warm rested on his cheek. He looked to see Sasuke hugging his side. Soft lips traced his whiskered cheeks.

"According to Konoha, we are both officially dead. So, where do you want to go now?" Naruto chuckled at the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"Wherever you want, Sasuke. Wherever you want."

**End.**


End file.
